Digimon Frontier 2 Children of Wind
by Sakura Kuonji
Summary: Um, my first Digific, don't kill me. The DigiDestined this time around are the children of our Season Four peeps, but I'm not saying who got who! It's very odd, but I hope you enjoy! [Discontinued...for now]
1. Opening Theme Song

Prologue

The streets of Tokyo were a normally busy place to be, and today was no exception.  People of all sizes, shapes, and hair colors went about their everyday business, not paying much attention to anyone else.

The alleyways of Tokyo were an entirely different story.  Although you could hear the noise of the street, the sound was muted and seemed far away.  And though light poured in the mouth of the alley, farther in, it seemed dark and scary.  No one liked to be in there, alone and frightened, feeling boxed in by the tall buildings on either side.

Behind a dumpster, something uncurled.  On closer look, it was a young boy, his brown eyes sleepy and his spiky, light brown hair falling over a red sweatband.  He was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.  Around his neck was a pair of dusty goggles.  He rubbed his eyes with the back of a gloved hand and yawned.

Mid-yawn, a burst of light flashed above him.  Something heavy landed on his back, and then the light filled his vision again before everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We look to the past                                   (Camera swirls past four

As we head for the future                         kids; what looks like three

To reclaim the Digital World                    boys and one girl)

With faith in ourselves                              (Close up of one boy that looks

And trust in each other                              like Takuya with goggles and gloves,

We live by the lessons we've learned       and then the others tackle him playfully)

As we work towards one solution           (We see the four human spirits,

Through a spirit evolution                       probably of the four kids [duh!])

Digimon!                                                       (Spirit of Ice: A white bunny rabbit

Forever united as one!                                   wearing a lavender parka; Spirit of

Digimon!                                                       Lightning: A green beetle-type thing;

Together the battles are won!                       Spirit of Light: a tall girl wearing scanty

Digimon!                                                       gold armor [think Fairymon in yellow];

Through us let your spirits evolve!               Spirit of Fire: a dog-like human with red

If we're all for one world there's a world     armor [kind of like Agunimon except

For us all                                                      more slender and with dog features])

If we're all for one world there's a world    (The Spirits use their attacks

For us all                                                       [yeah, I'm just so creative])

Digimon!                                                    (Shot of the four kids w/ D-Tectors)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My first attempt at a Digimon fanfiction.  Um, please review!  I will have the first chapter up as soon as possible.  Just a warning, it's gonna get re-e-e-e-ally crazy.  So look sharp, and don't forget to review when I get the chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own the digital world, Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomiki, or *sniff* Kouji.  I DO own the Wind Kids and their Spirits.  Okay, having that said, must go find some sugar.


	2. Episode One Get a Fire Power!

Episode One – Get a Fire Power!

The boy's eyes opened slowly.  He sat up, groaning as his back protested.  It felt like an elephant had stepped on him.  "Where…?" he began to ask, his voice a cracking tenor.

"Inazuma-san!  Come here, I think he's waking up!" came a girl's voice.  It was a high, bubbly voice, perfect for the little girl roles in shoujo anime.  The owner of the voice stood a few feet away, a short girl about his age.  She had shiny black curls pulled into two bouncy pigtails, a pink dress with quarter-length sleeves, and sparkling baby blue eyes.  She just about defined the word "cute."

"Really, Chibiko?  Good, I was starting to worry."  The boy speaking was also his age, but he was tall.  He wore dark green corduroy overalls over a light green shirt.  His short brown hair was a shade lighter than his own, and his mischievous hazel eyes carried a sense of fun-loving to his features.  "So, what's your name?"

"Seikyuu.  Seikyuu Kanbara.  Um, what just happened?  I was in the alley, and suddenly there was this—"

"—Flash of light?  Yeah, I think we all have the same story," Inazuma interrupted.  He then looked behind him at someone sitting beneath a tree.  "I think that kid knows more about what's going on than we do."

Seikyuu turned his eyes to the figure beneath the tree.  A boy leaned against it, his eyes closed.  His short, rich chestnut hair fell across his face like water.  He wore a grey sweater with the hood down and grey sweatpants with yellow stripes up the sides.  The light filtered in through the leaves played across his soft features flatteringly.  Seikyuu sighed inwardly; this pretty boy probably had no trouble with girls.

The boy cracked one sapphire blue eye open, as if he could sense Seikyuu looking at him.  "What're you looking at?" he asked in a quiet, even voice.

"Huh?  Oh, nothing."  Seikyuu took the opportunity to examine his surroundings.  They were on a grassy hill overlooking several other hills, a small forest, and a river.  The sun beamed down on everything, glinting off the burbling river and making each blade of grass shine with its own light.  "Where on earth are we?"

Something white popped over the top of the hill.  "T-Takuya Kanbara...is that you?"  What looked like a cross between a duck and monkey wearing a pink belt stood beside Seikyuu.  It had beady black eyes and a dark grey bill.

Seikyuu blinked five times in a row.  "No, he's my dad.  What the heck are you?"

The girl, Chibiko, let out a squeal.  "Oh, you're so cute!"  She picked up the talking duck-monkey and hugged it.

After she put it down, the weird animal resumed talking.  "I am Bokomon, keeper of the book.  Welcome to the Digital World!"

The boy beneath the tree turned his head, obviously interested.  "So you're a Digimon...and we're in the Digital World..."

The other three children gasped.  "Are we really in the Digital World?!" they asked at the same time.

"Do you have to talk in chorus?" groaned the boy.  "You sound like the anime people on TV.  And how do you all know about the Digital World?"

"Our parents told us about it," they answered in unison, grinning wickedly at the boy.  Then they paused.  "Your parents went to the Digital World, too?"

The boy rolled over onto his side.  "Hmm, now isn't that interesting?  Seikyuu, since you already said that you were Takuya's kid, I'm guessing that Chibiko and Inazuma are the children of Tomiki and Junpei, right?"

As the two in question nodded, Bokomon asked, "Whose child are you, if you don't mind my asking."

"Isn't it obvious?" the boy asked, azure eyes sparkling with amusement.  "I'm a Minamoto.  Saisho Minamoto."

Seikyuu looked sharply at Saisho.  Seikyuu had seen photos of his father's friend, Kouji Minamoto, and this auburn haired kid didn't look like him at all.  Saisho looked back at him, equally as sharp.  Those eyes...they were just as deep blue as the bandanna-clad boy in the photos.  They seemed innocent enough on the surface, but they were filled with hidden secrets that Seikyuu couldn't even begin to guess at.

Bokomon interrupted their staring contest.  "How did you all get here?  You're miles away from any Trailmon stations, so—"

Saisho sighed.  "It's my fault.  I'm sorry, guys; just stay here until I figure out a way to get you all back."  He rose to his feet and began walking away.  The sunlight glinted off the watch on his left wrist before he disappeared from view.

There was an awkward silence following his departure.  Inazuma broke it.  "Well, that was definitely weird; what does he mean it's his fault?"

Bokomon shook his head sadly.  "He certainly does follow in his father's footsteps.  Don't worry; I'm sure we will be seeing him again.  For the time being, however, why don't you come with me?  I will take you on a tour of the Digital World, which, thanks to your parents, has been restored to its former glory."

The three kids looked at each other and shrugged.  "That's fine with us," Seikyuu said.

Inazuma tuned out the monotonous drone of Bokomon's tour and the few "ooh's" and "ahh's" interjected by Seikyuu and Chibiko.  He had already heard all about the Digital World from his parents, and he was more worried about why they were here.  Everything happened for a reason, and that kid, Saisho, definitely knew more than he was letting on.  Something smelled rotten, and it wasn't Seikyuu's socks, though they did smell pretty awful.

Bokomon was in the middle of explaining the history of meat apples when a shadow fell on the group.  A low growl tore the air and Chibiko gasped in fright as they looked up.

The huge, black, dog-like Digimon bared its teeth...all three sets of them!  "Human children," it snarled, "human children like the ones who defeated me before!  I will have my vengeance!"  It lunged at them, snapping wildly with its jaws.

"Oh, no!" cried Bokomon.  "It's Cerebusmon, the Digimon that attacked Takuya on his first day in the Digital World!"  His account was cut short when Cerebusmon exhaled three giant green fireballs at each of the children.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeee!" screamed Chibiko, paralyzed from terror.  Her eyes were fixed on the fireball that headed straight for her.

Inazuma was cut off from Chibiko by a wall of green flame that had followed the initial blast.  "Chibiko!" he yelled.

Chibiko felt like she had been turned to stone.  She couldn't move from the path of the blaze.  The green flares of the fireball reflected in her terror-stricken sky-blue eyes.  She screwed them up and opened her mouth for a final scream.

The scream never came.  Chibiko felt herself hit the ground with a thud as something pushed her sideways.  A wave of heat passed her on the left.  She half-opened one eye to see what had happened.

Seikyuu lurched to his feet; he had apparently tackled her to get her out of harm's way.  "Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"Y-yes," she answered, not completely recovered from the fear and the shock of hitting the ground.  She tugged a pigtail to make sure she was really still alive.  "Thanks, Seikyuu-san."

"No prob—" Seikyuu abruptly stopped as something caught his eye.  No, more like it called to him.  It felt like a fire on a cold winter's day, beckoning to him through his mind's eye.  He started walking toward a crater in the ground created by Cerebusmon.  As he reached the lip of the hole, a pillar of fire erupted from the bottom.  He flinched back from the roaring flame towering over him.

"No!" howled the Cerebusmon, sending three fireballs at the pillar of fire.  The dog's hackles were up and his ears were laid flat against his skull.  His tail was between his legs; Inazuma could practically _smell_ his fear.

Seikyuu was too busy worrying about the fireballs headed towards him to see how scared his attacker was.  He almost took a step back, but then he remembered that the pillar of fire was right there.  He spun around, desperately trying to get out of the tight space he was in.  The fireballs closed in and Seikyuu shut his eyes tight.

He could see the fire even with his eyes closed.  Even now, it seemed to call to him, daring him to step through.  As he opened his eyes and turned towards it, he mumbled, "I've always been a pyromaniac, but this is crazy!"  Nevertheless, he gathered his courage...

...And stepped through, the fireballs breaking on the pillar of fire.  The flames of the fire were all around him, but they didn't harm him.  They felt kind of nice, actually.  He looked up, and his breath caught in his throat.  A Spirit floated in the center of the pillar.  It called to him, but he didn't have a D-Tector to scan it with.  He reached out a hand for the Spirit...

...Somewhere in the human world, Takuya, now an adult, pivoted as his D-Tector flew out of his pocket.  He chased it as it flew around the corner of his office and started to sink into a rift of the dimensions.  A familiar gloved hand reached out to take it, and as it drew back into whence it came, Takuya sank to his knees.  "Seikyuu..."

...As Seikyuu realized he gripped something, he thought he heard his father's voice.  He pulled his hand back and almost dropped what it held.  It was, unmistakably, his father's D-Tector.  "Dad..." he whispered, unsure of what to do.

You know what to do.  Follow your heart

Seikyuu jumped at the voice.  He didn't hear it with his ears, but with his mind.  It sounded like the bays of a wild pack of coyotes on the hunt; the friendly bark of a dog who knows that its master has come home.  It was fierce, kind, dangerous, loyal, frightening, and welcoming at the same time.  Something in his heart joined the call, and he suddenly knew what to do.  "Spirit!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing the D-Tector at the Spirit of Fire.  A beam shot out of his father's, now his, D-Tector.

"Execute...Spirit Evolution!"  A ring of fractal code appeared around Seikyuu's hand, and he scanned it.  There was a blinding flash of light and fire; the two other children and Bokomon shielded their eyes from the explosion of power.  When their eyes cleared, where there was once a pillar of fire, a Digimon now stood.  His bare feet poked out from under the edges of a baggy pair of red trousers.  Over a red kimono top was a breastplate of red and black lacquered armor.  Thrust in his belt was a sheathed katana.  Over his flowing white hair was a red helmet, allowing a pair of pointy white dog ears to poke through.  Suddenly, the pillar of fire erupted again, wreathing the new Digimon in dancing flames.  He dispersed the flames with a cry, "Hiinumon!"

Bokomon opened his book.  "Well, this is new!" he said as he began writing something down.

Chibiko gasped.  "That's Seikyuu-san!  He found a Spirit and digivolved!"

"No way," said Inazuma, totally in awe.

Hiinumon: Spirit of Fire; he strikes with his Fire Punch and Flame Sword attacks  Ophanimon's voice resonated through the air.  Though she had become a Digi-egg in a fight with Cherubimon, her spirit still lingered on in the Digital World.  Bokomon scribbled more in his book; who knew when it would come in handy?

Somewhere off in the forest, the pillar of fire could be seen in the distance.  The Minamoto boy, Saisho, turned his head and narrowed his eyes at it.  "That couldn't be..."  He let his voice trail off and turned back onto his original course.  He didn't know why, but something about that direction assured him of action.  He never could resist a good fight.

Cerebusmon backed off from the new arrival.  Though Hiinumon was less than a fifth his size, something about the way he held himself warned the black dog of danger.  The three-headed monster recognized the smell of a Spirit in the red-clad dog-like Digimon.

Hiinumon, on the other hand, just seemed to be itching for a fight.  He leaped into action, jumping three times his height to the eye level of Cerebusmon.  "Fire Punch!" he yelled, striking out with flaming fists in a rapid-fire attack to the sensitive area of his opponent's face; the nose.

Cerebusmon's middle head let out a yelp at his now seriously injured snout.  Retaliating out of desperation, he threw a dozen green fireballs at Hiinumon.

"Hiinumon, move yourself!" shouted Inazuma.

Hiinumon seemed to ignore Junpei's son.  He faced the fireballs stoically and slowly moved his hand until it rested on his sword hilt.  At the last possible moment, he drew his sword in a flurry of sparks.  "Flame Sword!" he cried as flares began to race up and down his katana.  He leaped again and cut each of the fireballs in half, their unnatural blazes dissipating.  Hiinumon landed on Cerebusmon's right head.  He pressed the edge of his sword to the middle head's neck.  "Care to surrender?" he asked calmly.

Cerebusmon didn't dare move his middle or right heads, but his left head's eyes narrowed evilly.  Without warning, it snapped out, its canine teeth long and sharp.  Its jaws closed on air, however; Cerebusmon looked around to see where his foe had gone.

"Up here, moron!" taunted Hiinumon.  He had used the classic jump up trick and was now bearing down on Cerebusmon at high velocity.  "Well, you had your chance.  Flame Sword!"  Hiinumon raised his sword above his head with both hands and swung it down.  A crescent-shaped flame burst from it, incinerating Cerebusmon.  Hiinumon landed on his feet and raised his father's D-Tector.  "Fractal Code Digitize!"  He scanned Cerebusmon's Fractal Code, returning the big dog to its Digi-egg state.  Hiinumon De-digivolved to Seikyuu, who promptly sat down hard.  He looked at the D-Tector in his hand; it was no longer the red and black one he once knew.  It was now red with bronze stripes running diagonally across.

"Thanks, Dad," he whispered.

"Seikyuu-san!"  He looked up to see Chibiko, Inazuma, and Bokomon all running towards him.  Chibiko got there first, flinging her arms around his neck and almost knocking him all the way to the ground.  "You're okay!  And you got a Spirit!"

"Uh...yeah..." Seikyuu mumbled, a blush spreading across his nose.  As if sensing his discomfort, Chibiko hastily got up, blushing as well.  Inazuma looked from one to the other, a mix of relief at Seikyuu's well being and jealousy over Chibiko.  'How come _he_ gets the girl?' he thought enviously.

Seikyuu, not noticing his friend's reaction, picked up his D-Tector.  The sign for the Spirit of Fire flashed briefly and then an image of Cerebusmon's Fractal Code appeared.  He pressed a button experimentally.  The Code flew out of the screen and materialized in the form of a few trees.  "So evil Digimon are still after the Fractal Code, huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Bokomon answered.  "But it seems that more evil Digimon are appearing now than since twenty years ago, when your parents saved the Digital World.  I'm not sure what causes them to return to their evil ways, but it seems that fate has supplied us with new Warriors and new Spirits."

The three children looked at each other, not sure what to think about being the new saviors of a world that wasn't their own.  Seikyuu was the first to come to a decision.  "Well, count me in!"

"Me, too!' added Inazuma, trying to impress Chibiko.

She giggled and put her hand on top of the two boys'.  "I'd like to help the world my parents saved!"

"Yeah!" they shouted as one, raising their hands into the air.

A/N: Okay, that took too long to write.  I'm trying not to make the kids perfect clones of their parents, either.  Oh, and I'm sure you're wondering who ended up with who.  TOO BAD!!  You'll find out later.  Okay, I know that Seikyuu is another goggle-head, but, let's face it, the show wouldn't be complete without one.  And, yeah, Hiinumon's appearance was affected by another anime that I'm obsessed with.  Now that I'm done with Seikyuu's part, I can move on to my favorite character!  Stay tuned for Episode Two: Enter the Warrior of Light; Saisho's a WHAT?!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Digital World, Takuya & co., or the Digimon that you recognize; I do own the kids and their Spirits.


	3. Episode Two Enter the Warrior of Light ...

Episode Two – Enter the Warrior of Light; Saisho's a WHAT?!

Saisho walked through the forest, blue eyes clouded over in thought.  Something had happened after he had left the other kids, and he wanted to know what.  Sky-high pillars of fire weren't everyday occurrences, not even in the Digital World.  Half-forgotten memories tugged at his mind.  Could it be that one of them had actually found a Spirit?  It was an extremely unlikely possibility, but he wasn't about to rule it out.

For now, his one purpose was to find out what was calling to him through the forest.  It had an almost familiar feel to him, like the sounds of his mother in the kitchen, or the smell of his dad's car.  It had an air of truth and possibility, and Saisho wanted to know what was going on before it got out of hand.

Meanwhile...

"...As a Legendary Warrior, there are responsibilities that will be required of you.  You must be the savior of the oppressed, the defender of the weak, and the protector of the small!  Digimon everywhere will look up to you for guidance and you must be ready to give it to them.  Seikyuu, are you listening to me?"

"Hm?  Oh, what was that, Bokomon?  I wasn't listening," Seikyuu said nonchalantly.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!  You have to get rid of that arrogant attitude!"  At this point, Bokomon was jumping up and down with steam pouring out of his pointy ears.

"Now, you two, don't start a fight," Chibiko said.  "First we have to figure out how we got here and how we get back."

Inazuma replied, "I still think that kid, Saisho, knows something that we don't.  And what was that about it being his fault?  We should find him and question him."

"Great idea, Inazuma!"  Seikyuu jumped up energetically.  "Let's go find him!"  He started walking off.

"Seikyuu, how do you expect to find him?  He went _that way."  Inazuma jerked his thumb at the forest, which was in the opposite direction from where Seikyuu was heading._

Seikyuu froze.  "Uh, I knew that!" he lied as he turned on his heel and marched off in that direction.  Chibiko followed him, giggling.  Inazuma and Bokomon brought up the rear, both thinking about how much they would like to throttle the goggle-boy.  Seikyuu walked along, oblivious to any negative thoughts concerning him.

It was Chibiko who first noticed that something was wrong.  "There aren't any birds singing in this forest; there aren't any animals at all," she said in a hushed whisper that they all heard.

"You're right," Inazuma murmured back, equally as soft.  The foursome unconsciously moved closer together.  The trees around them seemed to grow taller and close in all around them, enclosing them in a stuffy and dark cage of green and brown.  Eyes seemed to blink at them from the tree's black and ominous shadows, only to disappear on closer look.  Chibiko gulped nervously as the boys stepped out protectively, keeping her and Bokomon between them.

A silhouette jumped out of the darkness, lunging at the children.

Saisho spun with a muttered curse as Chibiko's scream pierced the woods.  'Didn't I tell them to stay where they were?' he thought irritably as he turned from his path and ran back to where the scream had come from.

Boy and shadow rolled around in a blur on the ground, Inazuma's bright green clothes a stark contrast to the darkness of whatever had attacked him.  It was strong, having knocked the breath out of him when it slammed him into a tree, but Inazuma was smart, and he was going to impress Chibiko if it killed him.

Seikyuu didn't Spirit Evolve, not because he didn't know how to, but because he didn't want to accidentally hurt Inazuma in the process.  He'd also grown a respect for the lanky boy, and he wanted to give him a chance to be the hero.

Speaking of Junpei's son, Inazuma pulled up his long legs and kicked out with all his strength, hurling the shadow into a tree.  Whatever-it-was grunted with the impact, but flipped shakily to its feet.  It was a black two-legged Digimon with burning orange eyes in a lean, hungry face.  It had two jagged fangs that they could see and probably more that they couldn't.  Its arms ended in three-fingered talons with long, sharp, curved claws on the ends of each.

Bokomon cried, "Oh, no!  It's Tsumemon!  This dark Digimon strikes with its Rapid Slash attacks, relentlessly pushing at its foes until they drop their guard and then it finishes them off with Poison Claws!"

"Got that right!" said Tsumemon in a low, gravelly voice.  "Now, I know one of you human kids got a Spirit.  So, I'm askin' nicely.  Hand it over, or suffer the consequences."  It raised one talon and pointed it menacingly at Chibiko.  "Don't make me get serious."

"Hey, don't you threaten her like that, you jerk!" yelled Seikyuu.  "I'm the one with the Spirit, so back off!"

"Deal," answered the Digimon.  He promptly lunged at the goggle-head, claws extended.

Seikyuu smirked and got out his D-Tector.  "Execute Spirit Evolution!"  A ring of shining Fractal Code encircled his hand and he scanned it.  The red silk of his clothes and the brightly polished shine of his armor matched the small threads of flame that flared around his body.  The flares danced through his flowing hair and over his dog ears.  "Hiinumon!"

He raised his sword just in time to block Tsumemon's attack.  Both Digimon strained against the other, until the force of each one's power caused a sonic boom, blowing both of them back.  They rolled gracefully to their feet and circled each other, probing for weaknesses.

"Get him, Seikyuu-san!"

"Yeah, you can do it, kid!"

Hiinumon smiled inwardly at the cheers of his friends, but his attention didn't waver from the battle at hand.  Tsumemon was tricky, and he couldn't afford to let his guard down.  Of course, he started thinking about what would happen if he let his guard down, so he let his guard down precisely by not letting his guard down. (A/N: Confused?  I am.)

Tsumemon didn't waste a second to exploit Hiinumon's open defenses.  "Rapid Slash!"  The slicing attacks ripped Hiinumon's kimono to ribbons.  Shreds of crimson silk flew everywhere as Hiinumon backed away from the unrelenting assault.  He managed to block some of the attacks with his katana, but far more got through and caused some serious damage.  It finished its devastating move with a right uppercut, which connected solidly with Hiinumon's jaw and caused him to fly through the air until his progress was cut short by a tree colliding with the back of his head.

Tsumemon raised his claws and was about to finish off the dog-eared Digimon when a cold voice stopped it in its tracks.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Five pairs of eyes turned on the chestnut-haired boy standing in the center of the clearing, who wasn't even close to Tsumemon's height.  His arms were folded across his chest and he stood with an air of cool confidence.  His sapphire eyes flashed with angry contempt at Tsumemon, who shrank back a little from his silent scorn.  Hiinumon picked himself up and Saisho glanced at him.  Hiinumon noticed with a taste of chagrin that not all of the blue eyed boy's disdain was directed at Tsumemon.

"Can I borrow your sword?" Saisho asked Hiinumon calmly, his attention fixed again on Tsumemon.

He was completely taken aback by the question.  "Well, uh, no!  It's bigger than you are, and what will you do with it?"

Saisho rolled his eyes.  "I'll take good care of it, all right?  It would just be nice if I had a weapon to fight this guy with."

"Well you should think of that before you go challenge strange Digimon!"

"Hey, I just saved your life, all right?  Couldn't you be a _little unselfish and lend me your stupid sword already?!"_

"_You saved _my_ life?!  Yeah, right.  I could take this guy blindfolded and with both hands tied be—"_

"Enough talk."  Tsumemon had had enough of their pointless arguing.  "Rapid Slash!"

Saisho did a neat roll out of Tsumemon's path.  The dark Digimon followed, pressing the boy with a series of quick but powerful attacks that would rip him apart...if they could touch him.  Saisho was amazingly agile, dodging all of Tsumemon's attacks almost without breaking a sweat.

'Hey, that isn't fair!' Hiinumon thought to himself.  'So far, the humans are doing better than the Digimon in this battle!'

Of course, things aren't always what they seem.  Saisho saw that Tsumemon was just toying with him; it was written all over its smirking face.  That was when Tsumemon sprung his trap.

"Poison Claws!" he shouted and his outstretched claws released a spray of green venom.  The initial blast missed Saisho, but the ground under his feet crumbled as the toxins created a deep crater where he had stood.  He fell in, his body jarring roughly against some of the rocks that jutted out of the wall before finally landing at the bottom, about twelve feet down.

"No...It's not going to end like this..." he said, fighting off unconsciousness with sheer willpower.  He began to rise to his feet, his blue eyes shut against the pain.  "I'm not going to let anyone stop me from getting back home..."  His azure eyes snapped open, a new determination lit in them.  "...especially not you!"

...A young man sat casually on the faded green couch, his cerulean eyes thoughtful under his rich brown hair.  He snapped to attention when the blue and white gadget flew off the side table.  He ran after it as it soared up a flight of stairs and through the open door to what seemed to be your average junior high student's bedroom.  It hovered there, the symbol for light shining on the square screen.  His eyes widened as a portal opened and someone's left hand reached out to grasp the D-Tector firmly.  The silver watch, its LCD screen gone static, was the final identifying mark.  "Saisho..." he whispered as both hand and Digivice disappeared, leaving him alone in his younger sibling's bedroom.

...Saisho looked with awe at the D-Tector that had suddenly appeared in his left hand.  "But this is my dad's..."

Tsumemon was visibly shaken.  "Another Spirit is near?  I won't allow these unworthy humans to have it!  Poison Claw!"

The attack went wide, hitting the side of the cavernous hole.  Saisho shielded himself from the flying debris as best as he could, but nothing could have prepared anyone there for the explosion of light that burst from the wall.

When Saisho's sapphire eyes cleared, he almost fell over in shock.  A Spirit had been uncovered when Tsumemon blasted the crater.  It seemed almost...made for him.  It shone with the inner light that Saisho kept hidden inside himself, the power of being righteous.  After a second more of awe-induced hesitation, he pointed the D-Tector at it.  "Spirit!"

"Execute...Spirit Evolution!"  The ring of Fractal Code appeared around Saisho's left hand, and, eyes resolute, he scanned it.  Light spilled out of the mouth of the chasm, causing everyone to throw hands over eyes.

Hiinumon was the first to recover, since his helmet had blocked most of the light.  He looked, slack-jawed, at the being before him.  She had an amazing female figure under yellow-gold leotard-like armor, long golden hair pulled into a thick braid down to her waist, a very nice female figure, a helmet over the upper half of her face, a beautiful female figure, gold boots that went past her knees, a lovely female figure, a yellow glove that reached her shoulder and had a complex cannon-like device on it, and did I mention the stunning female figure?  That was certainly all Hiinumon noticed, as well as all the other males in the area, Digimon and human alike.  She cried out in a strong, clear alto voice, "Chromomon!"

Chromomon: Spirit of Light; she attacks with her Spectra Kicks and Photon Shot Ophanimon was probably the only one unfazed by Saisho's transformation.  Not even Bokomon could focus enough to write down his observations in his book.

Chromomon didn't waste a second of the shocked stillness.  She jumped out of the hole in one powerful leap, making a beeline for the dazed Tsumemon.  It didn't even have a split second to react before she was in its face.  "Spectra Kicks!"  She lashed out with a blitz of front, side, roundhouse, and flip kicks.  Such was her speed that they all seemed to be part of one fluid movement.  She finished with a powerful flip kick that left a light residue on everyone's eyesight and that sent Tsumemon flying.

Chromomon planted her feet in a steadying stance and aimed the light cannon on her arm carefully.  Before Tsumemon could even land on the ground, she fired her final attack.  "Photon Shot!"  She let loose with the weapon, discharging a blast of light at the shadowy Digimon.  He was defeated before he even knew what hit him, revealing a ring of Fractal Code.

"It's time to purify you from the darkness!  Fractal Code Digitize!"  She scanned his code, revealing him to be nothing more than an overgrown Gazimon.  Chromomon also de-digivolved to Saisho, who leant back against a tree, breathing heavily.  He stared at the D-Tector in his hand, it was completely different.  It had once been blue and white, but now it was yellow with a silver edge.  The Fractal Code option popped up and he released it.  It filled in the hole that Tsumemon had made and restored some missing ground elsewhere.

Seikyuu, also now de-digivolved, walked up to Saisho.  "Y-you turned into a girl Digimon," he said bluntly.

Saisho blinked at him.  "…And?"

"Oh, I just thought that it was kinda weird that a boy could turn into a—"

Saisho, suddenly angry, stamped hard on Seikyuu's foot.  "I'm a girl!"  He…_she_ then turned and stomped crossly deeper into the forest, ignoring Seikyuu's pathetic hopping up and down.

Inazuma looked more than shocked.  "Saisho's a girl?"

Chibiko shrugged expressively.  "Well, at least I'm not the only one now."

Seikyuu just hopped up and down in the background, paid no attention to at all.

A/N: Sorry you guys had to wait so long, but I am a very lazy writer.  To forgotten-warrior: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!  Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Heh, when I went to update this fic, I almost forgot to upload it!  Baka Sacchi…Later, dudes!

Disclaimer: *there is a silence punctuated by the chirping of crickets*

Seikyuu: Hey, she's gone!!

Inazuma: Why, that sneaky little…!

Saisho: *sighs* Chibiko, why don't you do the diclaimer?

Chibiko: *nods* Miss Kuonji owns nothing aside from her computer and a pair of socks.


End file.
